A typical electrochemical cell includes a cathode and an anode which participate in an electrochemical reaction. Generally, electrochemical reactions are facilitated by an electrolyte, which can contain free ions and can behave as an electrically conductive medium. The performance of an electrochemical cell can be enhanced by increasing the amount of contact between an electrode active material and the electrolyte (e.g., by employing porous electrodes), which can lead to an increase in the rate of the electrochemical reaction within the cell. In addition, the performance of an electrochemical cell can be enhanced by maintaining a high degree of electrical conductivity within the bulk of the electrodes (e.g., between an electrode active material and a support on which it is deposited). Accordingly, systems and methods that increase the amount of contact between electrode active materials and electrolytes as well as increase the electrical conductivity within the electrodes would be beneficial.